1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method capable of recognizing the entire or a part of the imaged face of the user, and executing game processing on the basis of the recognition result.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-202181 [G06F 3/033, A63F 13/00, G06T 1/00, G06T 7/60] laid-open on Aug. 3, 2006. Image output device of this related art images a face of a user with two cameras, specifies a movement of the eyes by detecting the eyeballs and the iris from the facial image obtained by imaging, and changes a display region of an output image in correspondence with the specified movement of the eyes.
However, in the image output device of this related art, since it is assumed that the face of the user is imaged, there is a possibility that due to detection of parts other than the eyes of the user, it is determined that the movement of the eyes are specified, and the display region of the output image may be changed. Accordingly, in a case that the related art is applied to a game played by operating the imaged image of the user, there is a problem that an operation with the imaged image of the user cannot be reflected on the game processing just as the user intended.